1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package inspecting apparatus for effectively carrying out yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection for packages produced by an automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
Packages produced by an automatic winder are subjected to yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection prior to shipment thereof. These inspections often rely upon manual operation, and various apparatuses for automatically carrying out these inspections have been proposed. For example, an apparatus in which winding-form inspecting devices are received in a dark room has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 13965/1988.
However, in the conventional apparatuses, the yarn end processing, winding-form inspection and weight inspection are respectively independent. There was a problem in that a considerable change of the system has to be made in order to incorporate these inspection into and between the automatic winder and the shipment packing line.
Furthermore, the inspecting apparatus is located on the same floor as that of an automatic winder from which fluff scatters. This gives rise to a problem in that the fluff tends to enter the box, and the fluff becomes adhered to a slit of a projector, a lens of a camera and the like to degrade the inspection accuracy.